


Saving Dean From Hell

by ainamclane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: Sam found a strange way to save Dean... problems after that...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj. posted back in 2008  
> link to the original: http://ainamclane.livejournal.com/2640.html

Sam was restless. After all these demons had attacked them in the police station, he knew something was gonna happen soon and he didn’t want to lose Dean too soon. That trickster had shown him way too clearly what would have happened if Dean died any day now instead of a few months. 

That’s why the solution came to him in his sleep. Not too long after he had read in two, no three books he had to ask from Bella. She sent it to them since she didn’t dare coming close to them. Thank god she couldn’t sell the books to anyone with much money because they thought them worthless. Not him. For him those books meant the world. He would have done anything to get these books. And now he was happy that he had to do nothing more than pay Bella. 

Or not, since he had the books before he let the bank accounts hand over the money which got withdrawn since the account was not covered anymore. They were even. In a way at least since she robbed them twice now.

Rubbing his tattoo over his heart, he knew what he had to do. If Dean was okay with it. And that was the major problem. Some major issues could get in their way if Dean said no but since Dean had voiced he doesn’t want to die, he has no other option.

Getting out of bed, he looked around for his brother and found him underneath a heap of blankets. Damn fucking cold weather up here in Maine. He carefully went to the books, opening one and checking the symbols and he started a list. What to bring ‘inside’ and what was to do from the ‘outside’.

Thank god they had the tattoos already because if they hadn’t it would have gotten complicated. They were running out of time and if the demons got wind of what was about to happen, hell would be loose. Not literally since they had that already but close. 

Sam made a quick call to Bobby letting him know where to meet them and that he somehow would get Dean to agree. He then asked Ruby for a favor; hooking up with Missouri and helping her prepare some drink. 

“Sammy?” Dean asked and got up, looking a bit disorientated: “You up already? I thought you’d sleep in since you were looking into those books for ages.”

“I found a way to save you. To not save you from hell but to at least safe you for some years…” Sam started and Dean looked totally awake in that moment.

“Come again?” Dean stated and got his cloths, dressing while eying Sam suspiciously.

“I said…”

“Yeah, I know but how? Ruby mentioned there’s no way to save me…” Dean said, but not giving away anything else. He never mentioned Ruby’s talk.

Sam now looked up: “Did she? Dean, what are you not telling me?”

“She said I would become a demon. Like every soul that goes to hell. Same thing that happened to her…” Dean looked down.

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t go there eventually, Dean. But not in a few months. I probably go there too so we won’t be able to stop going there eventually…its just a way to finish this war.”

Dean nodded: “Okay, how are we gonna save me?”

Sam swallowed: “There’s this ritual. We’re to bind our souls together.”

Dean didn’t say anything since he couldn’t make out what exactly that meant so he nodded, waited and looked at Sam to continue: “We use a ritual combining seven cultures of this world: Aramaic, ancient Greek, Latin, Indian, Aztec, Druids and a modern witch ritual. These seven combined will protect us while we perform the ritual. Nothing will get into the circle. No good and no evil. Thus, we use this power to bind our souls.”

“Sounds pretty cool and all but there has to be a catch…” Dean looked suspiciously and was now fully dressed.

“I already asked Missouri and Ruby to hook up and do the mixture we have to drink…”

“Sam, where’s the catch?” Dean nearly yelled. He had to know because Sam was talking around it now and there was no way he would jump into that ritual without knowing what risk that could be for Sam or any bystanders.

Sam blushed: “We have to…fuck each other. You have to fuck me and I have to fuck you…”

Dean gaped. This couldn’t be true! No way in hell would he fuck his brother. Never, not even to… well, if this meant saving his life and if Sam would do this to save him… no one had to know, right? And they would get past this, forget this happened and move on. They were brothers after all, right?

“But it could save me from dying soon and you from dropping dead before we weasel out of this contract?”

“No power can harm us in that circle. We’ll be safe and once our souls are bound, we can’t be separated… but that includes geographical as well. We won’t be able to survive being separated for too long. Meaning I will never leave you again, but you won’t be able to do so as well. The ritual resembles a wedding.”

That once again seemed to bring Dean in a bit of a long pause where he needed to think about this. This really was strange: “Okay I’m in. Where do we have to go to do all this?”

This seemed to have surprised Sam because honestly? He never thought that Dean would fuck him that easily and without much of convincing. Thus giving up any freedom they might have: “Lawrence. Our old house. This is where we first connected for real. You holding me in your arms and all. The first real contact of our souls. Thus the best place to do this and we’ll get the room since we saved their inhabitants.”

Dean nodded: “Then let’s go before any demon gets notice of this. But just for the record: Who’s gonna be there?”

“Ruby and Missouri will set the drink, Bobby’s there to help us with the seven rings of protection and us both. We’ll need 24 hours for this ritual to finish. Starting at midnight and lasting to the next.”

“Good that’s that. Let’s go then. We’ll make it there in… two days.”

Sam nodded and handed him a paper with a hunt on it: “Just for covering our tracks. There’s a hunt in Kansas.”

They then hit the road and Dean suddenly asked: “Sam, you okay with me…fucking you? I mean, it’s… incest, right? How can you not…freak?”

“I can do this to save you Dean. And I will. You said it too, that we’ll work this out,” smiled Sam and secretly hoped that Dean wouldn’t pick up on how desperately Sam wanted to get his fingers on Dean, even if it would be only once in his life.

They then drove in silence till Topeka. Once there Sam called Bobby, telling him they’d be there in a bit and to get everything ready.

Meeting at Missouri’s to greet them and all was great but Sam and Dean felt awkward because Bobby, Missouri and Ruby *knew* what the ritual was about and what they would be doing. 

They went straight to Jenny’s to ask her and the kids to leave for a day, stating they wanted to talk to their mom and it would only be possible to do so today and for one day only. Thus, the house had to be empty. They had organized for Jenny and the kids to go to Disneyland. 

Once there, they all gathered in Sam’s old room. They emptied it so that there could nothing get in the way of drawing the seven circles who were fitting into each other. They removed the carpet to draw the lines.

Therefore Sam and Dean had to draw from the outer circle to the ‘inside’. Plus, they had to take many things with them inside because once the first circle was drawn there was no way to get anything but air inside the circles. 

It looked like a floor painted by kids but then again there were symbols and tiny devil traps. Thus, there was a big devil trap drawn to be on the ceiling. All in all it looked pretty and Bobby who stood outside the circle snapped a picture. He held the book to help them speaking some lines after they drank their mixtures. 

They chanted a few lines, Dean could barley pronounce them correctly since they were some sorts of mixture between the languages the seven circles came from. Once they got the lines right, Sam felt his tattoo burn and he could see Dean felt it too.

The duffle Sam had with him was what they would need the whole time. They weren’t allowed to drink or to eat anything but they had some blankets, a clock since Missouri mentioned they could be in a different time lap, some lube and rings. Dean’s old ring and a new one for Sam. Both engraved with special symbols also used on the floor. 

Once they slipped on their rings, crazy shit went on outside the circle: The Crossroad Demon was there with its hellhounds but not getting in, hundred other demons were there, trying to force their way inside while some what appeared to be ghosts tried to ward them off. The funny thing was Bobby and Missouri couldn’t see those things happening but Ruby feared it all: “Sam, Dean? We’re going. This isn’t good for us. We talk once you get back to Missouri’s.”

They then disappeared and left Sam and Dean inside the circle, speaking vows and holding hands over each other’s tattoo until their rings started burning and they took their hands away, linking their hands and watching all demons vanish. Dean’s ring was on his left hand, Sam’s on the right. Made for holding hands and connecting the rings at every time and since Sam was walking on Dean’s left side made it reasonable. It quiet down and Sam knew they could talk freely now, that the chanting and vowing part was over: “This was the first part. Now we need to…” 

“I know Sammy. I’m glad to do this with you. Whenever you’re ready, I am, too.”

“The more we… uh, get physically the better we will be protected by this ritual…” Sam flushed even deeper and looked down at their linked hands where the hot metal was burning itself into their flesh. It would leave burning marks and in case they should lose their rings the band was still intact and etched there forever. 

Dean chuckled a bit and whispered: “Then we better start, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam smiled and relaxed. This was his brother and he wouldn’t have to worry about anything because they would work around their problems as they always did. Nodding carefully and never allowing his eyes to leave Dean’s Sam asked: “Have you ever done it with a man?”

This seemed to make Dean a bit uncomfortable and he looked away, shaking his head in denial: “No, not all the way. Have you?”

If this wouldn’t be considered as awkward then Sam didn’t know what was: “I’ve read about it. I probably know what to do…”

“Then I want you to fuck me Sam,” Dean smiled and took a step closer to Sam, bringing them chest to chest and Dean watched Sam’s eyes darkening and he secretly wondered for how long Sam had wanted him because this could only mean Sam had thought about it a few times. Same as he did.

Sam leant down, kissing his brother deeply, not hesitating for too long because they should get going. Twenty-four hours weren’t that long. Thus, Sam was starting to touch Dean on the hips, drawing him closer and taking the lead. His hands were worming a way underneath Dean’s shirt, touching the smooth and scarred skin underneath but it didn’t matter that there were any scars because Sam had seen them all, stitched most of them. 

Dean wasn’t leaving his hands at his sides either because he wanted to touch Sam as badly as Sam had wanted to do with him. Thus, his hands were in Sam’s hair, all soft and silky between his one hand while the other traced Sam’s jaw, up to the cheekbones where he cradled Sam’s face in his hand. But that wasn’t enough and he knew they would get undressed sooner or later anyways.

His hands wanted more skin and he had his hands on Dean’s nipples by now, playing with them and drawing some tiny noises from Dean, while he felt Dean nibbled and suck and lick a way to his collarbone, pushing the shirt out of the way. This was what made Sam title his head back a bit and remove Dean’s shirt, letting it drop on the floor next to them. 

“Sam, please, I want all those cloths off, now,” moaned Dean and they removed their cloths in no time. Sam’s pants were undone by Dean first before Dean ordered Sam to get rid of the shirt, while Dean managed his own pants and shoes, kicking all by side. They then met on the blankets which they spread out and Dean knelt down first, before Sam could follow though, Dean gibed his hips and held him up, eyeing the perfect shaped cock of his brother before kissing the tip lightly, looking up and watching Sam moan, head titled back.

“Oh fuck, Dean…” Sam moaned and grabbed Dean’s spiky hair pushing Dean closer to his cock and Dean took the hint, swallowing down until he felt Sam’s hips buck a bit and his tongue moved alongside the thick shaft. Dean moaned, swallowing hard and fast, loving the taste of Sam and how Sam felt on his tongue.

“Back off! Dean, oh god, Dean! Please, I’m gonna…” Sam called out and Dean backed off, letting Sam get on the floor next to him. They then kissed again, Dean tracing all patterns on Sam’s skin, trailing scars and following the hard lines of Sam’s hips and pulling Sam flush against him.

They both moaned by first contact of skin on skin and their hard cocks rubbing together. Dean lay on his back, pulling Sam on top and holding him close, bucking his hips and kissing his baby brother deeply and not letting him up until they parted for air, panting deeply. 

Sam then grabbed the lube from the duffle bag and coated his fingers, locking eyes with Dean to ask if he was ready. Dean just nodded and grabbed Sam’s hand, guiding it back to his entrance and then let Sam do the rest while he was pushing down on Sam’s finger. 

It felt a bit strange but Dean had imagined it for so long, wanting it for years now. Wanting the feel of Sam in him, next to him, kissing him… he had imagined it a few times, all the while jerking off. And now it was real. He had it now. Sam’s soft skin, his smell, and the way he tasted… all this he had. All this he loved and wanted to never lose again. But this was a thought for later. This now was about saving him and Sam. So he took what he could get and enjoyed it the most. 

Sam had two fingers in him now, scissoring them and pushing in and out of his brother’s body, loving the way Dean panted and how he felt around his fingers. He couldn’t wait to be fully inside him. Sam then removed both fingers only to return with three and angling a bit deeper, brushing his fingers against that magic spot inside Dean and Dean groaned loudly, arching his back, feet on the ground and he pushed his hips down on Sam’s fingers: “God Sammy, please… fuck me, now. I’m ready…”

Sam needn’t to be told twice and thus he lubed himself, locking eyes with Dean again and Dean moved his leg around Sam’s waist while the other was pushed over Sam’s shoulder and Sam lined up: “Dean? Are you really…” but Sam couldn’t reply because Dean pushed down on him, gripping Sam’s cock and guiding it inside.

“Oh fuck! So good! Sammy, god, you feel…” Dean chanted, repeating it over and over again while Sam stilled, giving Dean and himself a moment to adjust before moving once Dean moved his hips a bit. Sam, too, moaned and voiced how he felt being inside Dean: “So hot and tight, love being inside you. Never want to miss this…”

Dean ignored any meaning behind this and concentrated on Sam and how Sam pushed in and out, angling every time since Dean saw those white spots behind his eyelids and he screamed out, moaning: “Harder, Sammy, harder! Fuck me! God, wanna feel you tomorrow! Oh please!”

Sam then took Dean’s cock in his hands, stroking it in time with his trusts and looking down, watching how he did so and then locked eyes with Dean, who was looking down as well: “Oh fuck Sammy, so hot….gonna come! S’close! Come with me Sammy! NOW SAMMY!” Dean came, spilling his come against Sam’s well formed and muscled abs. Same time as he felt Sam coming inside of him, shouting his name.

They panted, trying to catch their breaths before really moving. Sam carefully pulled out of Dean, slumping down on the floor next to Dean, one hand on Dean’s chest, covering his heart and the tattoo that connected them. Sam could feel like there was a second heartbeat noticeable when he touched Dean now. It felt amazing to be connected with Dean so deeply. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked carefully, still trying to catch his breath. And something weird happened: he felt Dean’s bruised hole like it was his. It wasn’t hurting per se, more likely a burning sensation. Thus, an answer to his question. 

“I’m more than okay Sammy. Oh god, I felt like dying. I loved it. I really hope these twenty-four hours won’t pass too soon. This was amazing…” Dean said, lying on his back and feeling fucked out. More than, he was happy and hoped he hadn’t said too much.

Sam looked at him and nodded: “Yeah, me too.”

They lay in silence for a few moments before Sam moved to sit on Dean’s lap, straddling his brother: “How about you fuck me now? Coz I really wanna feel you inside me, Dean. I want you to love me and I want your marks and bruises on my hips and on my body. I want you to fuck me so hard that I feel it for a week. And I never want to stop to feel you inside me.”

Dean’s cock twitched and was now fully hard again and he moaned: “Such a tease Sammy. Now, why don’t you get yourself ready for me? Why don’t you ride me?” Dean’s voice was husky and rough. He cleared his throat but Sam flicked his thumb across his slit and it turned into a moan, before Dean panted and let his head drop on the floor with a thud.

“I’m gonna do just that but before I do, I want to taste you like you did me. I want to suck you and I want you to fuck me. But you’re gonna say how…” Sam grabbed the lube and pushed a finger inside him while kneeling over Dean and Dean held him upright on his hips, fingers bruising the skin there but Sam didn’t mind. He was busy pleasuring himself, hips bucking down and Dean watched, couldn’t leave his eyes away from Sam’s fingers pushing in and out. 

He grabbed the lube and started lubing his dick while still watching Sam prepare himself, the way Sam’s head was titled back and how his legs trembled. It was enough. Dean pushed Sam to the side and ordered him: “Get on your knees. I’m gonna fuck you now and this is how I like it.”

Sam groaned and did as he was told while shaking with anticipation, looking back to see what Dean was doing. Surprised Sam saw Dean barley holding it together, too. His cock was leaking and it glistened with lube. He then settled behind Sam and gabbed his hips, letting his cock brush against Sam’s crack before spreading Sam’s cheeks and whispering in Sam’s ear: “Ready?”

Sam nodded and pushed back slowly, feeling Dean’s cock sliding inside slowly. It hurt a bit, no burned but it felt good. Really good and Sam pushed back a bit more, which hurt more but he ignored it. He felt Dean’s tights against his, Dean’s balls pressed against his ass and Dean’s cock in him which felt like it was made for being there because it felt too good to be true. Sam then moved his hips a bit, indicating Dean to move but his brother’s dick brushed against his prostate and Sam moaned.

“Fuck, right there Dean and start moving, please!” Sam pushed back and Dean started trusting in deep trusts, setting a rhythm which fitted him but Sam seemed to like it as well since he was pushing back and moaning. Dean then scraped his teeth against the smooth skin on Sam’s neck, biting lightly while quickening his trusts and pushing faster. 

“Dean, oh fuck, I’m close…so close!” Sam panted, repeating it over and over again while pushing back against Dean’s cock. Dean moved his hand from Sam’s slim hip to Sam’s cock and started stroking, quickening his trusts and his strokes, biting Sam’s shoulders: “Sam, come with me, now!”

Sam bucked back against Dean, Dean coming inside him and Sam came with him both screaming the other name, dropping to the floor and being blanketed by Dean’s hot and sweaty body. Dean slipped out of him and Sam wanted him back. But later would be good, he hoped.

“Are you okay?” Dean now asked him and Sam knew he got the answer because they were touching: “I guess you feel the same I do, huh? But did you feel what I felt when you asked me before?”

“Yeah, I did. I guess this is part of this ritual. Which is really helpful since you always hide your wounds. Besides that I can’t wait to find out what else there will be between us. Since this is a special bound.”

“Now you’re scaring me,” laughed Dean and moved to lie next to Sam, getting a blanket and using their cloths as a pillow: “I’m tired. What do you say? Sleep some more before we continue?”

“Sounds good coz I’m tired,…sex with you is too good to be true…” chuckled Sam and laid down on his back, cuddling close to keep warm since it was a bit chilly on the floor; two blankets weren’t enough. 

Dean accepted Sam being close since they had shared beds or tents or whatever before and it was good to have Sam next to him. He felt a bit saver and complete in a strange way: “Sam what are we going to do about…us? I mean what do you expect out of this…”

Sam weighted his options and wondered what Dean was going at and what he felt. He didn’t want to say he loved Dean and that he wanted a relationship with him if he wasn’t sure how Dean felt. Once finished with that thought, he got a flash of a feeling which was love. Sam laughed: “Dean, I can feel your feelings now… in a way…ask what I feel for you and if that’d help answering your question and it should work…”

Dean concentrated on Sam and what he might be feeling. It was amazing that he could tell what Sam felt for him. This was getting better and better. Well, it certainly helped a lot when they would be next fighting because that they would. But he now might be able to avoid major fights: “Does this mean we’re…”

“Yeah Dean…I guess we have a real relationship after all,” Sam nodded, not saying anything else but breathing in Dean’s scent.

“Wow, marriage first then…making love before actually getting together… guess we never close, huh?” Dean laughed and was happy. He loved Sam and was glad that this was settled now. 

They then were quiet, kissing a bit, touching soft skin lightly before falling asleep.

Three times they woke, made love and fell back asleep…

~*~*~*~*~

When Dean woke up the last time, the room was dark and surprisingly they could hear heavy footsteps outside and Missouri would be walking in because these were her steps. 

“Sam?”, Dean shook his brother’s shoulder lightly but figured time was short to get dressed now so he took the blanket and covered their private parts, waving at Missouri once she was inside: “Hey…uh, what time is it?”

“Close to midnight boys. Get dressed and come out, the ritual is over and we have to talk. This was very stupid…” she then left Dean confused and walked away.

“Sammy?” Dean asked and kissed his brother, when he didn’t get a reaction, he moved to carefully pat Sam’s cheek. Then, Sam moved, blinking a few times: “huh?” he asked but his mind was saying: ‘What’s going on now? What time is it?’ 

“Missouri was up here, telling us it’s time to come over. It’s close to twelve. She sounded worried…” Dean answered and Sam looked up at him: “Did you just read my mind? Coz I was thinking that…”

‘And I don’t want to think about what exactly Missouri meant with >This was very stupid…


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, they all gathered in Missouri’s garden to enjoy the sunny day and have a talk about everything that had happened.

“First off, I want you to know how stupid this was!” Missouri screamed at them and Bobby then turned at Sam: “You could have died. Both of you. This ritual, if not done correctly, could have put Lawrence into ashes. That’s only for starters. By doing the ritual, you drew every evil close that existed. But thanks to hundreds of hunters getting my message on time, we installed a new Devil’s Trap and a new gate. Samuel Colt would have been proud of us. While you two were in there, playing the lure, we got half of all that had escaped when the gate was opened. Now, back to you:”

Bobby stopped, letting Missouri take over: “As far as I know this ritual has bound your souls together. For eternity,” This was enough to let Sam and Dean gaped then look at each other and back to Missouri: “Yes. And then there’s your connection. It takes a lot of control and power to establish this connection to full but I’m not sure how it’s done. If we’re not doing so, you could die because of exhaustion. This connection will stay *online* 24/7. Meaning you probably will dream the same dreams. Further than that: if you separate for more than three days, you’ll die. So listen to me carefully: if one of you disappears, the other is to call immediately. You have a lot of fans out there now. They all thought it brave what you did with this ritual but no one got to read the books, so don’t worry about the incest yet…”

It sounded harsh coming from Missouri but she was right. Incest was really bad and once word got out that they had fucked it could turn nasty. But until then they had worked a perfect lie. 

Ruby now continued: “You may be off the hook from that Crossroad demon but you’re not entitled to go to heaven. Besides that I don’t even know if the demon does not come after you anymore, whether he has a right to get you or not. But this doesn’t matter. Hell is still waiting for you and once you get down there, it will get nasty for you. You’re bound and this means you’re gonna be a pain in the ass for any hunter that will hunt you down later. Except if you’re like me and can remember how it was being human. It might be easier to threat a reaper into giving you a human body instead of handing you over to the dead. But now what this connection means to us demons: it will be easier for us to kill you. We kill one of you and the other dies. Not because his body will get hurt no but the soul will be gone and thus there’s no connection. It may take years for the other to die it might take less than a week. Depending how strong your souls are. But one thing is for sure: you will not be the same. I compare it with zombies. Well, not that rotten and merciless violent but close.”

Dean and Sam shifted from foot to foot, hissing out because they had a serious problem here. Shit, they both hadn’t known that: ‘Sam, you asshole! You risked your life because you wanted to save mine!’

‘Don’t make it my fault! You were the one to make a deal and leave me behind in the first place! I just thought it’s good to get rid of your contract. I didn’t know all this! But I don’t care. Because I love you and if my soul is bound to yours for eternity I make damn well sure I go to the good side. I won’t let us get into hell. And if I have to crawl out of a gate I would do it. Now, stop worrying. We’re in this now and we’re gonna deal. Give it some time.’

“Stop fighting you two!” Missouri snapped and looked tired: “This is weird now but we can make the best of it. Starting with you two learning how to close your minds for each other. You will have to learn how to hunt all over again because if you’re not careful, a demon might pick your connection up and use it. You still have to face Lilith. She’s out there somewhere and I bet she’s close. Lawrence is secure now. The devil’s trap keeps it clear. She won’t come in though she’s human. Samuel Colt didn’t know what the demons had in mind but we considered the new hybrids. No real human could possibly destroy the trap. We warded it with magic.”

“Okay, sure. No problem,” Dean nodded and took Sam’s hand in his. Their rings clinked together and they both felt the heat spreading inside their bodies. It gave them new strength. They looked at each other, stunned and completely lost before looking up surprised. This was weird. They got new energy by touching.

“What is it?” Bobby asked worried.

“The rings…we connect them and…we get new power. Strength and I can’t feel a single bruise left on me…” Dean said and looked to Ruby first, then Missouri and finally at Bobby.

“That’s… I’ve never heard of that before…” Bobby spoke up, looking from one to the other: “That’s not how it’s supposed to be. What rings did you use?”

“Mom and Dad’s…”

“Oh holy crap. This is more serious than I thought…”, Bobby started and Ruby looked a bit scared of what Bobby might know and say: “Your parent’s rings bind you together by blood and body. Not your souls. Meaning: your bodies and souls are linked now. Which should make you more powerful. Like powerful in psychical things. But I have no idea what that could be.”

Sam raised an eyebrow suspiciously and didn’t let go of Dean’s hand. This all was like stepping into a sci-fi movie all of the sudden and Sam was a bit scared of what might happen to them eventually. 

Nothing helped though and Dean looked a bit annoyed. That was what Sam thought a second before a wave of pain flooded his senses and Sam knew without a doubt that a vision was about to break in. Well Dean apparently would see it too then.

It was a vision of a small girl walking into a school, killing hundred kids before walking out again. And Sam could hear her mother calling her Lilith.

Sam gasped, holding his head with both hands now, same as Dean and they both weren’t sitting in their chairs now but on the soft grass. Dean cried out in pain and Sam bit his lip. He was used to this pain, well as far as you can be, but for Dean this had to be unbearable. 

Missouri and Bobby were next to them in an instant but Sam and Dean pushed them both away, not wanting to feel any contact besides each other. It was weird but it hurt to have someone else touch them.

“It’s Lilith. She’s telling us where she is. She wants us to come out of the protected area. She’s right outside…” Dean gaped and opened his eyes carefully, blinking against the sunlight before realizing Sam was on the floor, still not moving.

“Sammy!” Dean called and shook Sam lightly who grunted and moaned in pain: “Lilith sent me a warning. I’m surprised she didn’t tell you as well…” 

“She probably doesn’t know what she was doing to us… I mean she might never have heard of our connection…” Dean said but Sam shook his head before gripping Dean’s hand, connecting them as good as he could. 

Sam then concentrated on what she had told him: “Come out or you’ll be responsible for the death of thousands. I know you have visions and a special connection to your brother but I want you Sam. You are the one to drop dead eventually. No hiding forever. Trust me Sam, you do not have the power that I do. I’m clearly the favorite of them…now, what are you going to do?”

Dean cried out in pain. Just Sam giving him the images was pain enough. No wonder Sam was out. This was totally screwed and so not right: “We’re not going Sammy.”

Sam was surprised how gentle Dean was talking to him. It was a hushed whisper, full of love and Sam had never heard Dean speaking like this: “I know Dean but we have to send someone…protecting the school…”

Dean looked at Bobby who nodded. They didn’t know what to do. As long as they didn’t know what was going on behind their backs now. The devil’s trap was made by many hunters and Sam and Dean had no idea how big the trap was. No knowing the borderlines and all.

“We’ll manage. Oh and you’re inside the trap to Topeka. We’ll give you a map with the lines before you leave. But you should stay here…” Ruby added and went away with Bobby, having to talk and organize.

“How’s she to get out of the trap?” Sam asked and nodded at Ruby. Missouri looked down at them lying on the grass and sighed: “We installed a *door*. She can pass with a spell only. One inside has to say it and she has to as well. Since I live here, she’ll get out anytime.”

Sam nodded and looked at Dean: “I’m beat. Lay down a bit?” Dean agreed and they lay back down since they already were on the floor. Missouri chuckled and left them alone. This would get strange with them. Not that Dean had left Sam alone when they were younger. 

Truth is, Missouri had always watched the Winchesters. Long before Mary died. Dean was someone special and the cards had told her that she had to watch out. She never knew that Dean wouldn’t gain full knowledge of what was special about him but she was sure it would surface soon enough.

 

the end


End file.
